The Accident
by italianangel38
Summary: A Trory that I haven't updated for a long time but it's due. Chapter 7 "Angel of Death" Read to find out who the Angel of Death may be paying a visit too.
1. Default Chapter

Hey I thought before I added anything more to my other Trory story I needed to make a new one, this one takes place around Christmas time for the purposes of my story.  
It takes place after the party when Rory and Tristan kissed and it's about a week later, at the end of the day at school. Please R&R I hope you all like it.  
  
  
  
The students in Mr. Medina's class that day were on edge, everyone aching for the last bell to ring so they could go home and take a short break from school. Mr. Medina sensing that his usually attentive class was no longer listening to him.  
  
"OK guys the bell is about to ring so for today ONLY you can all pack up for the last minute or so."  
  
There is a flurry of excitement as everyone starts jamming books into their bags, all in a hurry, -- except for Tristan, but no one notices.  
  
The bell rings and the halls are buzzing with excitement, people talking and laughing and making plans for the vacation, Tristan is silent at his locker.  
  
Rory looks at him confused, *no comments or anything* she thinks "Hey Tristan, I hope you have a good vacation"   
  
Tristan looks over "Thanks, but I doubt it" He shuts his locker and walks away.  
  
Rory shudders at the coldness Tristan was letting off "Hey princess don't worry it was nothing you did, Tristan always gets like this at Christmas time" Paris says in a superior tone.  
  
"OK, bye Paris, have a good vacation" Rory smiles sincerely *nothing could screw up my mood not even that fact that me and Dean aren't-* She stops her thought *Why did I? No forget it, don't think about him, you don't need him all you need is your mom Lane and some good food. That's it.* Rory goes to the bus smiling but inside, she is crying.  
  
"Have a good vacation" Tristan whispers from his car as he watches Rory walk to the bus with a fake smile on her face. "I know you will" Tristan starts the car and heads home at first then says to himself "DuGrey why you going home? To what an empty house, nah come on live it up go out have some fun! Yea come on" He goes in the opposite direction from his house.  
  
********************  
  
"Lane!" Rory yells when she gets off the bus excitedly  
  
"Rory!" Lane throws her arms around Rory as though they hadn't seen each other this morning.  
  
"Let's go to Luke's my mom should be there now, and I want to find out what we're doing for Christmas"  
  
"OK lets go" The two of them head over to Luke's laughing and joking like a couple of little girls.  
  
"Hey Rory, Hi Lane, Rory your mom is at your table already" Luke points  
  
"Thanks Luke!"   
  
"Hi Mom"  
  
"Hi Loralai"  
  
"So what are we doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Yea I hope I am included in some of your plans"  
  
"Hey, hey , hey girls calm down, sit down have some coffee, wait on second thought no coffee for you two your wired enough"  
  
They sit down and wait for Loralai to start talking.  
  
"Well first of all tonight Rory and I have to go to my mom's house for our Friday dinner, tomorrow the three of us can do some last minute shopping, Sunday in the morning we are having the big breakfast like we always do, and for the rest of Sunday we can do whatever"  
  
"Oh yea my mom said that she is bringing over muffins or something for the breakfast"  
Lane tells Loralai  
  
"What time are we going to Grandma's tonight?"  
  
"A little earlier then usual tonight Hartford is supposed to have a storm and my mom doesn't want us to drive in it." Loralai makes a face  
  
"OK, then me and Lane are going to go home and I am going to get dressed for tonight and pick out my shopping clothes then pick out my Christmas day clothes then we are going to Lane's house to do the same." Rory says jumping out of her chair.  
  
"OK I'll pick you up at Lane's at 5:30 sweetie" Loralai calls after them.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
********************  
  
After they picked out all of their clothes and Rory got dressed they sit back on Lane's bed, relaxing."  
  
"You done shopping?" Lane asks  
  
"Almost, you?"   
  
"Just about"   
  
There is a silence.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"No I mean are you OK?"  
  
Rory rolls over and face Lane "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because of you and….."  
  
"Oh. Yea actually I am OK. I really am"  
  
"Good, I'm glad for you." A car honks  
  
"There's my mom see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Rory"  
  
********************  
  
"Man my mom was right it is a lot worse out here" Loralai squints through the windshield.  
  
They drive in silence they are almost there. "Hey mom be careful there is a sign about ice over there." Rory points ahead.  
  
"Thanks Rory" Loralai spots a car smashed into a tree and a man being taken out of it "Whoa someone didn't see the sign"  
  
"MOM STOP!" Rory shouts   
  
Loralai skids to a stop "What is it? What's wrong"  
  
"That car I'd know it anywhere, that's Tristan, come on" Rory gets out of the car.  
  
"Miss do you know him?" A paramedic asks   
  
"Yes his name is Tristan DuGrey"  
  
"Know a number or a way to reach his folks."  
  
Tristan moans and mumbles "No number, no way"  
  
"Is he OK?" Rory asks  
  
"It's hard to tell out here, we have to get him to the hospital, want to come it would be good for someone he knows to be there."   
  
Rory looks over to her mom "Come on Rory we'll follow in the jeep."  
  
The ambulance starts up and Loralai follows it to the hospital.  
  
******************  
  
Rory and Loralai are sitting outside Tristan's room when the doctor comes out. "Are you the friends of Mr. DuGrey?"  
  
"Yes" Rory answers  
  
"Any luck contacting family?"  
  
"None"  
  
"OK well Tristan will be just fine, he has some bumps and bruises and a fractured arm and he tore some ligaments in his knee, which will heal over time, he hit the tree hard. Ice is really a dangerous thing." The doctor shakes his head.  
  
"Can I see him?" Rory asks  
  
"Yea sure go ahead in"  
  
"Rory I'm going to go call my mom so she doesn't call out the FBI to go and look for us OK? Then I'm going to find some coffee"  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
Rory opens the door and goes inside, there are machines everywhere, all doing something different, all connected to Tristan in some way. All Rory hears in the humming and beeping of the machines, and- and Tristan breathing softly his chest rising and falling with every breath.  
  
"Why does he even look good after a car wreck?" Rory wonders in astonishment  
  
"It's just a gift I guess" Tristan says softly from his bed.  
  
Rory jumps "You scared me."  
  
"That was the idea"  
  
Rory got angry all of a sudden "Why weren't you more careful you could of gotten yourself killed."  
  
Tristan shrugs "No one would miss me"  
  
"Rory is taken back by the comment "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My parents are oversees right now doing business they won't even know I got into an accident."  
  
"What about brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I have an older brother and older sister. My sister lives in California, and is too busy to talk to her family, my brother travels the world and pops up with a letter or a phone call once in a while."  
  
"Whoa, I'm really sorry"  
  
"Don't be, it's my life"  
  
"Yea but-"  
  
Changing the subject Tristan asks "So why are you here?"  
  
Rory looks at her hands trying to decide on an answer.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm putting the rest in for chapter two, to break up the story a little bit, just read on lol.  



	2. Christmas Eve

*******************  
  
"I was on the way to my grandma's house for a Christmas dinner when me and my mom saw the accident and I realized it was you………"  
  
"Why would you give up a Christmas dinner to see me in a hospital?"  
  
"I don't know but I couldn't leave you here alone, by yourself, I mean it's Christmas!"  
  
"Christmas doesn't mean much to me" Tristan says sullenly  
  
"I wish it did, Christmas has always been such a great thing for me."  
  
"Yea well your mom is also always around. A big difference in out lifestyles."  
  
Rory looks down "Hey Rory it's not your fault"  
  
"Yea I know but still…."  
  
"So that party last week"  
  
Rory looks up "What about it?"  
  
"Well it was quite interesting for both of us"  
  
"Yea it was."  
  
"The ending was very interesting."  
  
"You mean you and Summer breaking up?"  
  
Tristan cringed at Summer's name "No I was talking more on the lines of me and you on a piano bench"  
  
Rory braces herself not letting tears come to her eyes. "Yea what about it?"  
  
"Rory don't make this difficult, what was up with that kiss?"  
  
"I don't know, it was as much you as it was me"  
  
"What?" Tristan asks confused "I have no idea what you just said."  
  
Rory smiles "Me either"  
  
"So the kiss, it was nice"  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"One could even say it was great"  
  
"One could" Rory answers  
  
"But you cried"  
  
"That I did"  
  
"I never brought a girl to tears before over a kiss"  
  
"Glad I was your first"  
  
"So why did you cry, was the kiss that bad, or was it that good, or were you…" Tristan trails off.  
  
Rory sighs "It wasn't bad"  
  
"So then it was just completely amazing!" Tristan jokes knowing the real answer  
  
"I wish that was why" Rory looks down *Don't cry, don't cry*  
  
"Hey Rory?"  
"Yea?"  
  
"Dean was an idiot for breaking up with you. I would never of done that."  
  
"I'm glad to know someone wouldn't"  
  
"Why did he anyway?"  
  
"He said I love you and I wasn't ready too"  
  
Tristan thinks for a minute "Did you love him?"  
  
"I liked him a lot but I love you is something big"  
  
"It's good you didn't say it"  
  
Rory looks at him confused "Why?"  
  
"Well if you did, he might of just broken up with you for another stupid reason another day."  
  
Rory laughs "Thanks Tristan"  
  
"I didn't do anything"  
  
"You did more then you could ever know"  
  
"Well then I should be thanking you"  
  
"For what? Sitting around the hospital for you like a stalker?"  
  
"More then anyone else has ever done"  
  
"Then your welcome Tristan"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
"Just think of it as a Christmas/get well soon thing"  
  
"OK….."  
  
"Can we have a take two on that kiss?"  
  
Rory thinks for a minute, Tristan is sure by now the answer is no, then to his surprise "Yea Tristan I'd like that."  
  
Rory leans over the bed and kisses him, softly as first then Tristan wraps his arm around Rory and pulls her close to him.  
  
A minute or so later they stop and Rory smiles at Tristan he says "What no tears this time? I was working on two in a row!"  
  
"Ohhhh DuGrey you are so lucky your in a hospital bed right now…"  
  
Tristan laughs "Or what?"  
  
"I don't know yet but when I do….." Rory starts to laugh "Your really starting to grow on me Tristan"  
  
"Good cause I already kinda like you."  
  
"Thanks, hey what were you going to do for Christmas?"  
  
"Ohh I was waiting for that question. Nothing"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yes"  
"How about if your out of here by Sunday you spend it with me and my mom and well the rest of Stars Hollow?"  
  
"You sure you want me there?" He asks doubtfully  
  
"I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't sure"  
  
"Then I would really like to spend Christmas with you"  
  
"OK just be warned Christmas in Stars Hollow is done a little different"  
  
"Hey I'm up for the challenge- just one thing"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"No more ice"  
  
Rory starts cracking up at this comment, and is soon joined in by Tristan.  
  
"You say the dumbest things sometimes how'd you ever get into Chilton?" Rory jokes.  
  
"My mom paid off the headmaster" Tristan whispers jokingly "But don't tell anyone"  
  
"Cross my heart" Rory says in her most serious face.  
  
"Good cause if it ever leaked out. I'd be schoolless"   
  
"Schoolless? That's not even a word!" Rory exclaims  
  
"Glad you find my future funny" Tristan says in a mock-serious tone  
  
"Oh I find it hilarious" Rory looks at her watch "It's late you should get some rest"  
  
"OK mother dearest, I am tired anyway, you leaving?"  
  
"No I'm gonna stay but I have to leave for a while tomorrow to finish up some Christmas shopping"  
  
"OK night Rory"  
  
"Night Tristan"  
  
Rory curls up in the chair she is sitting in and falls asleep. Loralai comes in a few minutes later and smiles at the scene, she puts a blanket on Rory then sits in another chair with a magazine herself. "Best way I've ever spent a Friday, since we've had to spend it at my moms" Loralai says to herself.  
  
**********************  
  
"Morning rise and shine Tristan! Mom! Wake up" Rory says cheerfully "Come on guys it's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Go away!" Loralai mumbles   
  
"MOM! SHOPPING TODAY! BIG SALES!" Rory half shouts  
  
"Hello! I'm up, whoa I am never sleeping in a chair again"  
  
"Tristan, we're going shopping now, want me to get you anything?"  
  
"No I'm fine just don't be gone too long"  
  
"Oh Tristan I talked to the doctor and you'll be out of here tonight, I think they want as little people as possible in the hospital on Christmas, you can stay at our house, since I know Rory already invited you to come over for Christmas day."  
  
"Thanks Loralai"  
  
"OK well we have to go, and finish shopping." Loralai says getting up, "oh and we have to change first pick up Lane and get some coffee."  
"OK you two go then I'll be fine, I have a date with ESPN anyway" Tristan jokes  
  
Loralai goes out the door and Rory leans over and gives him a quick kiss before following her mom.  
  
Tristan when he is sure they are gone reaches over to the phone and starts dialing.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey mom" Rory calls while they are getting dresses "What did Grandma say about us not coming?"  
  
"She flipped when she heard we were in a hospital with someone you knew saying it was the family's duty to stay there, so I mentioned it was a Chilton friend and she said give him my best wishes, oh and she insisted on coming on Sunday"  
  
Rory laughed at that "Does she know what she is in for?"  
  
"Apparently not, is Lane ready?"  
  
"She is meeting us at Luke's instead to save us time"  
  
Loralai clomps down the stairs "Do you realize that once a year Mrs. Kim likes me? Only at Christmas! And she actually let's Lane go shopping with us? I don't get it"  
  
"I don't either but I'm happy. Come on let's go"  
  
Lane is waiting out side Luke's Diner trying to keep hold of the three coffees she is holding, "I got the coffee already. To save us time we need as much as we can get"  
  
"Oh Lane I love you, I love coffee and I love Luke for making the coffee."  
  
Lane gets in the car and hands them their coffee "Thanks Loralai"  
  
****************  
  
"You know what? I love shopping on Christmas Eve, it's so crowded and packed and…"  
  
"The sales are so great" Rory finishes her sentence  
  
"Yea that's it basically" Loralai laughs  
  
"Let's go" Loralai leads them into the crowd of bustling people.  
  
****************************  
  
Four hours later, they are in the food court getting lunch.  
  
"So are we done?" Loralai asks "Cause we still got to wrap and then finish the decorations inside my house."  
  
Rory and Lane check through their bags "I'm good" Lane announces   
  
"Me too, wait there is one thing I need. I'll be right back" Rory jumps up and heads into the crowds, she comes back about 15 minutes later. "Now I'm done"  
  
"OK then lets go home and start wrapping" Loralai says jumping up.  
  
Lane and Rory follow her outside.  
  
  
  
TBC'd please R&R I hope you all liked it, the next chapter is going to be up very soon, it's going to be about Christmas Day, it should be up in a day or so.  



	3. Back Home

Hey I'm back for chapter 3 & 4! (Told ya i'd put it up soon!) It takes place Christmas Eve/Christmas day, please R&R I hope you all like it.   
  
"I have absolutely never seen so much wrapping paper in my entire life!" Loralai exclaims  
  
Lane and Rory giggle at this "Mom you say the same thing every year when we finish wrapping"  
  
"And EVERY year I mean it" Loralai protests "I mean look at this, I see bells, reindeers, santas, elves, red and green- it's almost blinding!"  
  
"OK mom whatever you say" Rory laughs, she glances at her watch "Hey it's almost 7:30 we should go and pick up Tristin"  
  
"Ohh yea we should, Lane you going to hang out around here?"   
  
"Thanks Loralai but I have to get home to help my mom with some stuff, I'm going to leave my presents here OK?"  
  
"Sure, you know where the put them" Loralai gestures to the pile of presents in the corner of the room.  
  
Lane places her presents on the pile, calls a good-bye and heads out the door.  
  
"OK you ready?" Loralai asks Rory  
  
"Yep, let's go"  
  
********************  
  
About a half hour later they walk into Tristin's room  
  
"Hey I was wondering what you guys were doing. How long could you of possibly spent shopping?" Tristin asks  
  
"Oh it's amazing what we are capable of on Christmas Eve in a packed mall with cash!" Loralai jokes.  
  
"Yea, yea, it's a girl thing right? Well I never have to go shopping- well until this year."  
  
"You went out? How could you? Your leg I mean-"  
  
"Hey Rory calm down, I did it all beforehand don't worry" Tristin smiles.  
  
"All right I'm going to bring the car out front, you two think you can manage getting to the doors?" Loralai asks them  
  
"Sure mom, we'll be down in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yea and if we're not, just come searching around the floors in case Rory drops me"  
  
"OK I'll keep that in mind" Loralai laughs as she goes to get the car  
  
"That was not funny" Rory says trying to keep a serious face.  
  
"Yea that's why your laughing"  
  
"Do you want out of this bed or not? Cause I can leave you…."  
  
"Yes I want out. Truce OK?" He holds out his hand Rory takes it and he pulls her on top of him so he can give her a kiss.  
  
"Tristin!" Rory exclaims "We are never going to get out of here!"  
  
*****************  
  
About 10 minutes later Rory and Tristan reach the doors.  
  
"Nice 5 minutes" Loralai says as they climb in "Hey Tristin do you need us to stop by your house for some clothes or anything?"  
  
"Nope I got the housekeeper to drive by and drop off some stuff for me" Tristin holds up a bag.  
  
"OK then lets go" Loralai starts up the car and they head back to Stars Hollow"  
  
*******************  
Back in Stars Hollow  
  
"When did it start snowing? I can't believe I wasn't here! It is so cold" Loralai exclaims  
  
"I told you to wear your heavy coat!" Rory scolds her mom  
  
"Yea well I didn't think it was going to snow" Loralai insists  
  
"It is winter in case you forgot" Rory jokes  
  
"Yea, yea lets get inside"  
  
Tristin hobbles over to the couch and sits down.  
  
"Gee if you could only see yourself right now…" Rory jokes  
  
"Funny, let's see if you laugh if you had a fractured wrist and an aching knee"  
  
"Oh it's not so bad, you're starting to sound like an old man"   
  
"Right you joke and I'm in pain" Tristin starts to laugh "You're right I do sound like an old man"  
  
"Told you. You hungry?"  
  
"Yea, what do you have?"  
  
"Ummm probably some pop-tarts and macaroni and cheese, tomorrow Sookie is going to bring over tons of food."  
  
"Sookie? Is that someone's name?"  
  
"Yes, she's the cook at the inn, a very good cook"  
  
"So until Sookie comes I have to survive on pop-tarts?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What do you guys do for food."  
  
"We eat out and do take out"  
  
"I see, no clean up right?" Tristin cracks a killer smile  
  
"You know it" Rory leans on him and grabs the remote "So what are we watching?"  
  
"Here's some pop-tarts" Loralai hand them out as she sits down. "Mmmm good, I love these"  
  
Tristin and Rory look at each other and start cracking up.  
  
"What? Loralai looks at them confused  
  
"Nothing mom. I'm going to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow, I'll get you some pillows and blankets Tristin"  
  
"Guess that means I should go to sleep too." Loralai says getting up.  
  
Rory comes back with the pillows and blankets, "Here you go, night mom, night Tristin"  
  
"Night sweetie" Loralai calls from the stairs  
  
"Night Rory" Tristin says softly  
  
  
~~~Go to chapter 4 i just broke up the chapters again to keep them shorter~~~ 


	4. My Angel (Christmas Day)

  
********************  
  
The next morning (Christmas) Tristin gets up early, gets dressed, and looks around for some wrapping paper. He finds some wraps up two gifts then hides them in his bag. He hobbles into the kitchen and finds some pancake mix and some coffee and gets to work.  
  
"Mmmm Rory are you cooking?" Loralai says and she makes her way into the kitchen  
  
"Mom?" Rory says coming out of her room  
  
They both see Tristin placing some pancakes and coffee onto the table.  
  
"You cooked?" Rory asks  
  
"And made coffee?" Loralai questions, she takes a sip "And made good coffee"  
  
"And good pancakes" Rory adds  
  
"I'm going to take that as a thank you from you two"  
  
"Take it as whatever you like, this is great" Loralai says through a mouthful of food.  
  
*****************  
  
Later on Rory and Loralai are showered and dressed and getting the kitchen ready for Sookie. Then they go into the living room to make more space, by moving the furniture around. Then put some chairs out for company.  
The doorbell rings  
  
"Hey Tristin can you get that?" Loralai calls from the kitchen  
  
"Sure" He opens the door and Sookie walks in with a box full of supplies with another one sitting on the porch, Tristin tries to pick it up but settles for dragging it inside.  
  
"Hey let me get that" Sookie says returning "Tristin right? I'm Sookie St.James, nice to meet you, I'd love to talk but I got to start cooking" Sookie hurries inside, Loralai and Rory come out a second later.  
  
"She kicked me out of my own kitchen again" Loralai says "She always does this, oh well I'm going to finish some decorations. Mrs. Kim should be here any minute"  
  
"Whoa so that was Sookie?" Tristin asks  
  
"Yes that was Sookie" Rory confirms  
  
"Shes….quite a character."  
  
"Yes, but she makes up for it with her cooking." Rory adds  
  
"I'll bet" Just then the door opens and Lane and Mrs. Kim walk in, she is carrying some tins with food and Lane is carrying some presents.  
  
"I bring this to the kitchen now" Mrs. Kim says going to the kitchen  
  
"Uh oh" Rory mutters  
  
"Mama!" Lane calls  
  
Mrs. Kim returns a minute later "That rude lady, always in kitchen, oh well it's Christmas, where is Loralai?"  
  
"In there" Rory points to the living room.  
  
Emily and Richard arrive about a half hour later, Loralai answers the door. "Oh Loralai it smells wonderful in here! Is that Sookie cooking again"  
  
"Yes mom and she isn't that Sookie, she is Sookie it's her name" Loralai makes a face  
  
"Yes and between you and me it's a spectacle of a name too." Emily whispers  
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Never mind Loralai I'm going to go see what she is cooking up in there." Emily goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom. Mom! I don't think that, that's a good idea-"  
  
Emily comes out "My what a rude women, you would think she would want to show off her cooking skills"  
  
"Yea, well mom she is very strict about her kitchen and who's in it, why don't you go inside with the other guests."  
  
"Very well, come along Richard"  
  
"Hello Loralai" Richard says  
  
"Hi Dad" Loralai smiles. Then under her breath she says "They are going to drive me insane one day!"  
  
For the next hour or so more and more guests keep filing in. All carrying some presents. (Taylor Doose, Babette, Luke, Ms. Patty etc. etc.)  
  
Finally Sookie emerges from the kitchen pushing a cart filled with all different foods, she goes back and returns with another cart.  
  
**************  
  
"Wow that is a lot of food" Tristin says eyeing it all.  
  
"Just wait til you taste it" Rory whispers.  
  
"Hey if it taste half as good as it looks…."  
  
"It does, believe me" Lane adds.  
  
The three of them get some food, find a spot to sit and start eating.   
  
"This IS good" Tristin says  
  
"Told ya" Rory says smiling  
  
The room gets momentarily quiet as everyone in there are eating. Babette finishes her plate first and when it seems like everyone is done. She announces "All right everyone, let's open presents"  
  
There is a flurry of excitement as everyone looks for the presents they brought with them.  
  
"I thought little towns were quiet and calm…." Tristin whispers to Rory  
  
"Far from it, it's never calm or quiet…- unless there is a rumor about you." Rory jokes  
  
"I see" Tristin sits back and watches the exchange of gifts going on, not making a move to get his just yet.  
  
Finally when everything is opened and the thank you's are said everyone makes a move for the cake and pastries.   
  
"Uh could everyone hold on just a minute?" Tristin asks "I have two presents to give out"  
  
Everyone sits down intrigued at this. Tristin goes into his bag and pulls out two nicely wrapped presents. He hands the first one to Loralai. She opens it and inside is some imported Italian coffee.   
  
"Oh wow! This is great coffee! You didn't have to Tristin. Thank You!"  
  
"Your welcome Loralai" He takes out the next gift. "This one if for Rory"  
  
She takes the box and opens it, she pulls out a gold necklace with an angel on it holding a pink heart." Rory gasps "Oh my gosh it's so beautiful!"  
  
Tristin leans over and puts in on her "I got it because your the angel that has my heart"  
  
Rory gives him a hug for this then jumps up "I have your present in my room"  
She returns a minute later with his present and gives it to him.  
  
He opens it up to find a watch and underneath the words ingraved: Rory Loves Tristin, Tristin smiles at these words "Thanks Rory, this is the best gift I have ever gotten"  
  
"Ohh you two are so cute" Sookie says tearing up "I'm going to get all the cake and the other food" She goes into the kitchen.  
  
*****************  
  
A few hours later everyone starts to file out and head home, soon only Sookie and Emily and Richard remain.  
  
"Loralai I must say that was a lovely party you had here"  
  
"Thanks mom"   
  
"If you had some nice silverware and china that would even make it nicer" Emily goes on  
  
"Mom! You said it was nice or lovely please leave it at that. OK?"   
  
"Fine good-night Loralai, good-night Rory, good-night Tristin." Emily calls  
  
"Night kids" Richard says as he walks out  
  
"Good-night" Tristin and Rory call from the living room.  
  
"OK Loralai I'm all cleaned up in there (the kitchen), so I am going to go home and sleep" Sookie says as she gets all her stuff.  
  
"OK night Sookie, I wish I could go to sleep, but I have to clean"  
  
"I can stay and help" Sookie offers  
  
"No you've done so much. Go home"  
  
"OK, well I'll call you tomorrow then, OK?"  
  
"Yea bye hon" Loralai shuts the door.  
  
Loralai walks into the living room "It looks like a tornado ripped through here" She exclaims when she sees it.  
  
"Hey mom me and Tristin will clean it up, you go to sleep." Rory offers  
  
"Oh would you two? That'd be so great"  
  
"yea go on up Loralai no problem and thanks again for letting me stay the night- again."  
  
"No problem Tristin, I didn't want you to have to try and get home in this weather anyway. We'll take care of that in the morning."  
  
"OK thanks again."  
  
'"OK then I'm done here night Rory, Tristin"  
  
"Night mom" Rory says giving her mom a kiss  
  
"Night Loralai"  
  
Loralai heads upstairs.  
  
Rory and Tristin clean up in silence. Finally when they are done they sit down on the couch.  
  
Rory touches the necklace "Thank you so much for this, it's so beautiful"  
  
"Hey I meant it when I said your my angel"  
  
"I love that song" Rory smiles  
  
"Well that's what you are My Angel"  
  
Rory smiles "Hey when did you get it anyway?"  
  
"In the hospital on Christmas Eve, I had the housekeeper pick it up after I ordered it and I had her pick up your mom's gift and get me some clothes."  
  
"Smart"  
  
"Thank you and thank you for the watch" He gives her a kiss "That's what I wanted to give you before but in front of everyone-well…."  
  
"Don't worry about it. So you want to watch T.V.?"  
  
"Sure what's on?" They flip through the channels "There's only little kid Christmas movies on." Tristin announces  
  
"Good." Rory takes the remote  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yup these are classics, look" She gestures to the T.V. where Frosty the Snowman is on "See a classic"  
  
Tristin shakes his head "I don't know Rory a classic? That's pushing it…"  
  
"Come on it's quality T.V.!" Rory protests  
  
"I'll show you quality T.V." He takes the remote and puts on MTV "There you go."  
  
Rory smiles and leans into his arms as the "My Angel" video from Shaggy comes on. "Maybe your right, this is good." Rory says  
  
They fall asleep on the couch listening to their song in each others arms.  
  
  
  
There's the end of chapter 4, I will write more if you all want it some sort of sequel with being in school as a couple, New Years, Paris being jealous…I don't know, lol if you all want I'll write more. Please R&R and if you have any ideas you can email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  



	5. New Years

Hey sorry it took so long to put up this chapter I was away on vacation but it's finally here! And I hope you all like it please R&R.  
  
(A/N: it's two days before New Years and they are back in school let's say Chilton doesn't take long breaks from school)  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Rory asks surprised "All they said was what happened to the car?"  
  
"I swear Rory. They didn't even notice I had a busted knee until I picked up my crutches"  
  
"I'm really sorry Tristin, I wish I could change it for you"  
  
"Rory don't be, it's Sunday we'll be back in school tomorrow, we have a day off Tuesday since it's New Years and we have the Chilton New Years Party that night"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that party…" Rory starts  
  
"Why not? Your mom will be there even your grandparents and Lane is coming with you right? So what's wrong, I'll be there too remember?"  
  
"I know…..it's just…."  
  
"Everyone at Chilton" Tristin finishes for her  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Rory you need to stop thinking your not part of the Chilton crowd cause no one is it's not real, I mean who cares if you fit in?"  
  
"I wish I had your confidence" Rory sighs "Well I have to go see in you school tomorrow"  
  
"Night Rory"  
  
"Night Tristin"  
  
*****************  
  
"Ow" Tristin exclaims as yet another person bumps into his knee  
  
"Tristin, oh my gosh what happened to you?" Paris exclaims  
  
"Nothing, would you mind moving over?"  
  
"Not at all, you don't need any sympathy from anyone apparently" Paris mutters  
  
"Of course I do Paris" Tristin smiles sweetly "Just from the right person that's all"  
  
"Looks like someone finally had a good Christmas. What mommy and daddy came home for the holiday?" Paris asks mockingly  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Some relative die and you get all the money?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Paris sighs "Then what?"  
  
"I got in a car accident, and an angel rescued me"  
  
"What is this some sort of freaky close to death encounter thing?" Paris asks scornfully  
  
"Nope, it's all real, and there's my angel now" Tristin nods his head in the direction of where Rory is coming from.  
  
"Hey baby" Tristin croons as Rory comes to him  
  
"Hey yourself, how you feeling?" She asks  
  
"Great now that your here, I was just telling Paris here how your my angel"  
  
"Hi Paris, I hope you had a great Christmas" Rory smiles sincerely  
  
"I'll bet" Paris mutters and stalks away  
  
Rory's face falls "Hey, Hey Rory don't do that, it's only Paris"  
  
"I know but I don't get people or her sometimes, I can't even be nice"  
  
"You don't have to, you try too hard, don't worry about people or what they think of you"  
  
Rory smiles "Since when have you become so smart? I've never seen this part of you before"  
  
"Didn't you know Rory Gilmore? When I have great reason to be smart it amazes even me with what I can do or say"  
  
"Yea ok let's go to class smartie pants"  
  
******************  
  
"What does he even see in her? I mean she is such the typical girl blue eyes brown hair, skinny of course, smart a do gooder, perfect in every way, I mean even her mother is cool"  
  
"Paris, would you stop already! All we have heard from you is Rory this and Rory that! Face it your in love with Tristin you can't have him, give it up already!" Madeline exclaimed  
  
"I wouldn't expect someone like YOU to understand" Paris says standing up "See you tomorrow at the New Years Party"  
  
*****************  
  
"Tristin, I think Paris likes you"  
  
"Yea well I can't help that now can I?"  
  
"Tristin!"  
  
"Hey I was just kidding, don't worry you have nothing to worry about, my heart it around your neck remember?"  
  
Rory touches the angel on her neck and leans across the table to give Tristin a kiss  
  
"So what are you doing today?"   
  
"My mom is putting the finishing touches on my dress"   
  
"OK well I don't want to deprive you of valuable mother- daughter time so I guess it's just me and my T.V. tonight- oh and my dog of course"  
  
"Tristin will you be all right?" Rory asks concerned  
  
"Of course I got my dog with me- mans best friend remember?"  
  
"OK,OK well I got to get to class, I'll see you later all right?"  
  
"Have fun tonight" He smiles  
  
"I will, call me if you get lonely" Rory gives him a kiss then leaves the cafeteria  
  
*****************  
  
"Rory honey unless you want to become a human pin-cushion you need to stay still" Loralai says trying to fix the hem of Rory's dress  
  
"Sorry mom" Rory says still fidgeting  
  
"Rory sweetie are we six or sixteen?"  
  
"Sixteen"   
"Good then can we stand still just one moment?"   
  
"I can't mom, tomorrow is New Years! I have a great boyfriend , my mom and my best friend are going to be there, it's going to be great!"  
  
"I know sweetie" Loralai says smiling dreamily "I'm excited too"  
  
"So how much longer do I have to stand here?"  
  
"Done, go get changed out of it and I can fix the rest without you, be careful of the pins!"  
  
Rory comes back a couple minutes later in sweatpants and a sweatshirt and the phone on her ear with Tristin on the other end.  
  
Rory gives her mom the dress and heads back to her room, "I loved being sixteen" Loralai smiles to herself  
  
*******************  
  
"Mom can we go now?" Rory asks eager to go  
  
"Rory you know a few days ago you weren't this excited to go to this party with all the Chilton kids"  
  
"I know but Tristin was right, who cares about them the people I care about most will be with me that's all that matters."  
  
"That's great I'm so happy you've realized that, it's just a shame my mom has to be there too."  
  
"Grandma is not that bad. Hey can we go now?"  
  
Loralai check the clock "Yea it's almost 9, lets go pick up Lane then we'll go get Tristin"  
  
A few minutes before 10 Loralai, Rory, Tristin and Lane walk into the hall where the party is being held.  
  
"It look amazing in here!" Rory exclaims  
  
"Like a winter wonderland" Lane exclaims "Hey look Henry is here, do you mind Rory?"  
  
"Not at all Lane go for it" Rory smiles  
  
"Want to dance Rory?" Tristin asks  
  
"Can you, won't your knee hurt?" She asks concerned  
  
"Don't worry about it, we can do that slow dance thing" He smiles coyly  
  
"Oh look there's coffee, you two better go dance before my mom finds you and wants to take pictures" Loralai says heading to the coffee  
  
Tristin and Rory go out onto the dance floor, "Want to hear something ironic?" Tristin asks Rory  
  
"Sure…"  
  
~~~Girl your my angel…  
  
"Did you fix that?" Rory asks surprised  
  
"Yup, I told the D.J. when I came to the floor to play it" Tristin smiles  
  
"That was so sweet" Rory gushes  
  
"Hey you know you look great tonight, sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
"It's ok" She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder  
  
"That is disgusting" Paris says through gritted teeth  
  
"Give it up Paris that was unbelievably sweet of Tristin, that's their song you know" Madeline says  
  
"No it isn't he probably just wants - you know from her!" Paris exclaims  
  
"Yea sure, that kind of thing you go out with Summer for not Rory Gilmore, and you know it, just admit that you love Tristin."  
  
"I do not" Paris says angrily "I just think he could do better"  
  
"Uh huh sure, well while you're in denial over here I am going to check out some of the hot guys that are here, cause I know they are not Chilton guys, my advice to you Paris is to give it up and go for someone…..well no offense but more in your league"  
  
"BItch" Paris muttered so low no one heard her "I'll get Tristin, it only takes time"  
  
***************  
  
"I think I need to take a break now Rory" Tristin claims after a couple hours of dancing "My knee is starting to hurt"  
  
"Ohhh you two look just adorable I must take a few pictures, ok stand together now!" Emily exclaims  
  
"Sorry" Loralai mouths to Rory "I tried"  
  
Rory nods to say it's OK  
  
After Emily takes almost an entire roll Tristin and Rory finally take a seat.  
  
"Hey guys it's time to countdown!" Someone shouts  
  
"We're never going to get to sit down" Tristin jokes  
  
Everyone starts to chant 10…9….8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!  
  
Everyone starts cheering and screaming and clapping and throwing confetti  
  
Henry leans over and gives Lane a kiss.  
  
Paris out of the corner of her eye sees some movement, she spots Rory and Tristin kissing off to the side as though there is no one around and as though fireworks aren't so loud they could pop your eardrums.  
  
"See Paris" Madeline says from behind her "That's the kiss of love, Tristin is taken, help yourself and look for someone else" She says as almost trying to be reassuring  
  
Paris doesn't answer she can't see them anymore the tears are blocking her vision  
  
"You mean the world to me Tristin" Rory mumbles to him, his mouth still lingering on hers  
  
"So do you Rory"  
  
"I - I"  
  
"You don't have to say it, I know whats in your heart and I know-"  
  
"I love you" Rory says as she pull Tristin closer to her to kiss him once more  
  
  
  
TBC'd? Do you all want me too? I will if you all do. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen you can email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  



	6. Paris

  
Here's the next chapter! Please R&R for me! And thanx so much for all of you guys reviews!  
  
Paris is looking over the edge of a balcony, when Rory passes by on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Paris, how's everything going?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Paris asks crossly  
  
"What's wrong? Hey you should be careful that's a long way down, you shouldn't lean so far over the edge."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I would care if you fell over the edge." Rory answers  
  
"Sure you would." Paris gets up and sits on the railing  
  
"Paris what are you doing?" Rory asks nervously  
  
"What? Am I scaring you or something Rory?" Paris asks sweetly  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Rory asks getting a whiff of alcohol  
  
"Just a little, it won't do anything though"  
  
"Paris come on get down from there, you could get hurt."  
  
"So, not like anyone would care."  
  
"Of course people would care." Rory says  
  
"Yea OK. Who? You, Tristin, my parents, my grandparents. No I don't think so." Paris says swinging her body around so her legs are dangling on the outside.  
  
"I would care, your parents would so would your grandparents, why do you care if Tristin does or even me."  
  
"You really up here sometimes." Paris says putting her hand up in the air, as to say Rory is in the clouds "My parents are at one of their business gatherings like usual, my grandparents, sent me a check in the mail, so their off the care list, you have no reason to care,"  
  
"I do care about you" Rory insists  
  
"Right the little princess cares about me, go back to your castle with your prince OK?"  
  
"This is all about Tristin isn't it?" Rory asks  
  
"Ding, ding, ding give the girl a prize!" Paris says taking another sip of her drink. "I told you I loved Tristin and you go after him, figures, I was a total bitch to you since came here I had it coming that you take the one thing I wanted most."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose Paris, it just happened." Rory claims  
  
"Right, you just happened to fall in love with him." Paris says wobbling a bit  
  
"Paris please come down from there." Rory pleads  
  
"Why princess am I scaring you?"  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Loralai have you seen Rory?"  
  
"No Tristin, why?"  
  
"Well she went to the bathroom, a while ago"  
  
"Well girls do take a little longer in the bathroom, then guys."  
  
"15 minutes though?"   
  
Loralai thinks "Well that is a little long, but give it another minute or so, then I'll go send Lane to check on her or something."  
  
"All right" Tristin goes back to his seat.  
  
*********************  
  
"Paris, please get back over here now!" Rory yells  
  
"No, why should I listen to you!" Paris snaps  
  
"Paris you don't know what you are doing or talking about."  
  
"Of course I do, I have nothing to lose, I am going to win, I always win." Paris announces, and looks down over the edge "Hey this is pretty high, I like it I feel free." She laughs  
  
"Paris!" Rory screams as Paris lose her grip on the rail and starts to slip  
  
"Rory!" Paris screams as she starts to fall.  
  
Rory reaches trying to grab onto Paris, but the force of Paris's fall cause Rory to go over the edge along with Paris.  
As they fall Rory hears the wind screaming in her ears, she feels weightless as the wind carries her down like a rocket, the pain as her body slams into the lake below, and the air leaving her body as he connects to the bottom of the lake and the relaxing feeling that is overcoming her, as she feels her eyes close.  
  
As they fall Paris feels everything passing her, time the air, the building, she hears Rory's initial scream when they first fell, the cry of someone above for help, the seconds going in slow motion, she feels her last breath as she connects with the water, and then it's nothing but blackness.  
**********************  
  
"Loralai, I'm going to go and look for Rory." Tristin says to Loralai  
  
"You know what Tristin? I think I am going to come with you" Loralai says a little worried  
  
As they head towards the bathroom they hear a scream like no other, followed by someone's cry to call 911, Tristin and Loralai break into a run, and are met with a hysterical Lane.  
  
"Lane! What's wrong?" Loralai asks  
  
"Rory she, she-"  
  
"Lane talk to me!" Loralai says choking up.  
  
"Paris fell over the edge and Rory went to grab her and then they both fell." Lane finally manages to say  
  
Loralai and Tristin run outside, and see some EMT workers place, Rory's body and Paris's body onto a stretcher.   
  
"Is she…."  
  
"Are you her mother?" An EMT asks  
  
"Yes, is Rory?"  
  
"Rory will be fine, she was just knocked out, get in the ambulance I fill you in on everything." He says  
  
Loralai nods and climbs in and calls to Tristin "Tristin get my car and follow us to the hospital" She throws him the keys and Tristin runs off to the car.  
  
*********************  
  
"Paris….get off" Rory mumbles softly  
  
"Sweetie….Rory…. honey open your eyes" Loralai coaxes  
  
Rory opens her eyes. "Mom?" She asks confused  
  
"Hey, how are ya feeling?"   
  
"Cold, and a little achy" Rory says  
  
"Cold we can fix" Tristin says placing another blanket over Rory.   
  
Rory looks over at Tristin "Hey"  
  
"Hey Rory, you know if you wanted more attention you should of said something not fall over a railing."  
  
"Funny" She smiles "What happened to Paris?"   
  
Loralai glances at Tristin then back to Rory "They don't know yet, but you're lucky you fell on your left side and you dislocated your shoulder, and you were asleep when they put in back in. The pain is nothing some really big pills can't take care of" Loralai smiles  
  
"I tried to keep her from falling, I told her to get off" Rory says softly  
  
"I know honey" Loralai says stroking her head. "Just get some sleep OK?"  
  
Rory nods already falling asleep.  
  
"Tristin I'll be right back OK? I need to go get some coffee."  
  
"Want me to get it?"   
  
"No. I need to stretch my legs. But thanks"  
  
Loralai goes out the door, and bumps into her parents "Mom! You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Where are you going? How is Rory?" Emily asks  
  
"Rory is fine, she dislocated her shoulder, it's nothing big, and I am going to get some coffee."  
  
"How could you leave her now?" Emily demands  
  
"Mom, she is sleeping she won't even know I am gone."  
  
"What if she wakes up?"  
  
"Tristin is in there, and so will you and Dad be and look here come Lane and Henry, they'll be here too. Hi Lane."  
  
"Hi Loralai" Lane smiles "Is Rory OK?"  
  
"She's just fine, go on in"  
  
Loralai heads to the coffee machine gets her coffee and goes back to the room to find Emily outside the room trying to get a better room for Rory.  
  
"Hey, hey, mom she'll be out of here tomorrow. She doesn't need a better room."  
  
"Nonsense Loralai"  
  
"MOM! I am serious leave the room alone."  
  
Emily looks to Loralai "Fine, fine have it your way." Then goes back inside the room.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey sunshine get up!' Loralai says lightly  
  
"Hi mom, where is everyone?" Rory says "And what time is it?"  
  
"It's 12:30 sleepyhead, and I convinced my parents to go home, Henry drove Lane home and Tristin is bringing the car around."  
  
"I'm leaving?"  
  
"Yes the doctors can do no, you can now only rely on these nice big pills I got for you." Loralai jokes  
  
A nurse comes in with a wheelchair and helps Rory into it, and brings her to the front entrance then helps Rory into the car, Tristin climbs in the back with her.  
  
"Ready?" Loralai asks from the drivers seat.  
  
"Yup" Rory answers  
  
**********************  
  
"How did everyone find out?" Loralai says in astonishment  
  
"What?" Rory asks   
  
"There is a crowd or people in front of our house, with get well balloons, stuffed animals and food." Loralai says   
  
"Lane probably told her mom and-"  
  
"Mrs. Kim probably told one person, that's all it takes in this town" She laughs  
  
Loralai parks and Tristin gets out and opens the door and helps Rory out.  
  
"Need some help, I don't know want me to carry you? Or you can lean on me or-" Luke says  
  
"Luke" Loralai cuts him off "She can walk fine."  
  
"OK then"  
  
"Why don't you open the door?" Loralai suggests shaking her head  
  
"Right the door." Luke opens the door to the house.  
  
*******************  
  
"Wow" Loralai says sitting down on the couch by Rory "The last time their was so many people in this house was-"  
  
"Christmas" Rory finishes   
  
"True, ok off to bed for you, doctors orders you have to rest for a couple days before you can get back to school, Tristin want me to drive you home now?"  
  
"No stay here with Rory, I'll take the bus"  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yea, don't worry about it."  
  
"OK, hey are you going to be in trouble with your parents for missing school?"Loralai asks  
  
"Nah, they probably won't even notice, I should go now though. Bye Loralai, bye Rory" Tristin calls a little louder.  
  
"Bye Tristin." Rory calls back.  
  
  
****************  
  
(Next school day)  
  
"Tristin!" Louise greets him as he walks in "How is Rory?"  
  
"Rory is ok she's resting at home she'll be back in school next week. How is Paris, when is she getting back to school?"  
  
Louise glances at Madeline "You didn't hear?"   
  
"He wasn't here yesterday." Madeline reminds Louise.  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Tristin, Paris is still in intensive care, they don't think she will make it, how did you not know, they didn't tell Rory?" Louise asks  
  
"I feel so bad for Rory, she risked her life to save Paris and now it may have been worthless." Madeline says "Plus, even though Paris can be a real pain sometimes, I really would miss her."  
  
"Tristin, are you ok?" Louise asks "You don't look so good."  
  
"If Rory finds out, I mean it's going to hit her hard, this isn't good." Tristin sputters.  
  
  
TBC'd soon! Please R&R I hope you guys liked it.  



	7. Angel Of Death

Sorry it took so long to update but here it is, please R&R  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory, welcome back." Tristin greets her as Rory walks into school.  
  
"Hey" Rory says distantly  
  
"So anyway if case you were wondering nothing's changed you know" Tristin laughs "Rory?"   
  
"What?" Rory snaps out of her thoughts  
  
"Why are you so out of it, you wanted nothing more then to come back here and get back into everything. I distinctly remember you saying you were going to go stir crazy if you didn't get out of your house…. Rory?" Tristin waves his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Rory demands.  
  
"Whoa, slow down killer what are we talking about here?"   
  
Rory raises her eyebrows "I don't know maybe Paris? You lied! You said she was fine Tristin" Rory yells her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Rory what happened?" Tristin asks concerned  
  
"Paris-" Rory starts then changes her mind "I called her house last night to check up on her, but she's still in the hospital so I called there."   
  
"And?" Tristin presses  
  
"And there's a chance she might be paralyzed if she wakes up out of her coma."   
  
Tristin's mouth drops open in surprise. "I had no idea it was that bad!" He exclaims  
  
"Yea but you did know it was bad." Rory accuses "She's not breathing Tristin, she's on all these machines and if she does wake up- what if she can't even walk?"   
  
"Rory, Paris is the cause of this. She caused you both to fall off the balcony, for you dislocating your shoulder." Tristin reminds her  
  
"Yea she was drinking that night did you know she had taken pills too? They screwed her up, reacted I don't remember what they said. She did that because she felt inferior to me!" Rory yells  
  
"What? No Rory, come on Paris was out to get you the day you step foot in here."   
  
"Why do you think so? I came from an average school and proved I could make it here no problem. I went onto the newspaper, I'm going to attend Harvard. I've got parents that care about me and are there for me and I've got you." Rory adds "Paris was in love with you and I got you."   
  
"That's because I love you Rory, not Paris. Please don't blame yourself because you were blessed. It's not your fault that you got put where you were in this world. There's a bigger plan for you then for you to feel inferior to someone or not make it. You've got a future."   
  
"What about Paris? I mean what if I had just held on a little tighter or stopped her earlier or called someone for help I could have stopped this Tristin."   
  
"No. There's no way you could have foreseen it or stopped it, you did what you could and just doing that made a difference to Paris I'll bet. It showed her that someone does care about her."  
  
"She didn't even believe that those were my motives."   
  
"That was the alcohol speaking, she didn't mean it." Tristin replies  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Listen Rory I would be as upset as you would if something happened to Paris. I really would but there's nothing anyone can do for her at this point what's done is done. You've got to let it go."   
  
*******************  
  
Paris lay in an empty room she lay so still and so silent. Paris gazed at herself, it didn't even look like her. So pale and clammy. Paris walked over to herself and gently touched the empty chair where a family member should have been sitting watching over her for the slightest twitch in her hand. Paris gazed at the flowers decorating the room from teachers and a select few classmates from school. None from family they probably didn't even know she was there.   
  
Paris knew she had a choice and she had to make it soon. Suddenly a loud beeping sound interrupted her thoughts and a nurse ran in yelling for a doctor. Paris took a deep breath she knew what she had to do, she would take the chance even though it wouldn't be easy. Paris slowly closed her eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
"Tristin?" Rory asks frightened during their class. "Paris" She whispers urgently "Something's wrong."   
  
Tristin looks at her strangely and answers "Class is over in five minutes, sit tight."   
  
Rory nods and starts to rap her pencil on her desk waiting for the bell to ring.   
  
Finally the bell rang and Rory went straight to Tristin's car with Tristin on her heels.   
  
"Paris Gellar's Room" Rory says into her cell.   
  
"One moment please." And Rory is put on hold.   
  
"Please be there" Rory whispers  
  
"Paris Gellar's Room?" Someone answers  
  
Rory gulps "Is Paris there?"   
  
"Hold please" The nurse says  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Paris?" Rory asks shocked   
  
"Rory?" Paris asks "Hey"   
  
"You're awake I mean-" Rory stutters  
  
"You mean I'm not dead right?" Paris asks lowering her voice waiting for the nurse to leave.  
  
"Well yea I did" Rory answers smiling.  
  
"Actually you'll never believe me but I think I did die, or else I had the weirdest dream in the entire world." Paris says still in shock.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asks  
  
"I could actually see myself in the bed laying there and the empty chair by my bed the flowers- everything it was creepy, then it was like I had this choice I could either leave you know like for good or come back and give it another chance and-"  
  
"You gave it another chance" Rory finishes  
  
"Yea"   
  
"Why did you opt to come back you didn't exactly seem like you would have chosen that a week ago."   
  
"I wouldn't have but you actually seemed like you cared and I thought it the one person I truly treated despised and didn't care about could care about me, well I thought that anything may be possible." Paris says slowly  
  
Rory smiles at the comment "I'm glad Paris, I better let you go I'll talk to you later." Rory hangs up the phone.  
  
Tristin smiles "I told you so."   
  
"You don't even know what happened" Rory answers smiling  
  
"I don't need too, I told you not to worry. Everything will be ok"   
  
"But what if-?" Rory starts to ask  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Tristin replies opening the car door for Rory.  
  
******************  
  
"OK Paris, I need to do a simple test." The doctor walks in "By the way your head CT cleared nothing's wrong up there" The doctor smiles "All right, tell me when this hurts."   
  
Paris sits there waiting watching the doctors concerned expression. What's going on? Wonders. Suddenly she felt I ripping pain tear through her knee "Ow!" She shouts jerking her leg.  
  
The doctor breaths a sigh a relief. "All hope is not lost." He smiles "I'll be back to check on you later." He gets up and leaves then stops at the door "Oh and Paris we've contacted your parents they should be here by this evening."   
  
To be continued please R&R 


End file.
